


The Fandom Games: Round Two

by The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Series: The Fandom Games Transcripts [2]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Doctor Who (2005), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Nancy Drew (Video Games), Neverwhere - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Murder, Self-Sacrifice, brief alcohol reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 100
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transcript of the second round of the Fandom Games roleplay on Tumblr. Cowritten with my friend Rebecca. May/June 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You have GOT to be kidding me!

The Ninth Doctor  
I've been reaped for this death match? What do they think I am? A Dalek?  
I've got a bad feeling that this will be much like the Great Time War.


	2. Deja vu all over again...

Finnick Odair  
I feel like I’ve been in a death match like this before... More than once. And it was terrible. Both times.  
I don’t want to leave Annie again, and I don’t want to murder again, even against my will.  
Because that’s what this whole thing is.  
Murder. It's all murder.


	3. Happy Training Week!

Grigor Karakinos  
I'm not sure whether or not I'm happy to be here. I think I'm probably going with "no." If you're looking for a killer, try Thanos Ganas.  
But anyway...  
I've been researching my fellow Tributes. They all seem like tough opponents. I mean, except for Sonny Joon and Bess Marvin.  
Sonny? Come on. He's completely nuts! (But maybe nuts enough to do anything to win, the more I think about it? He seems to have done something similar with using Pacific Run as a front for his little treasure hunt last year.)  
And Bess? She seems nice enough, but if she's as out of her element here as she was during Pacific Run, she won't last long. Especially if she starts going gaga over Sonny.  
I've also been looking around the Capitol, now that we're all here, and trying to train, and all that jazz...  
Did you know that they have recordings of the first round of the Games? They're in the Public Records Building.  
OK, they're in the basement of the Public Records Building. I found them after searching all over the place. They were shoved over in a corner.  
I made copies, and I've been studying them to try and strategize for the Games.


	4. Well, hello there.

The Marquis de Carabas  
I am the Marquis de Carabas. And I am more than ready to compete in the Fandom Games.


	5. I would rather not be here.

King Thranduil  
I have a kingdom to rule. I’ve seen battle, and I know the pain of loss.  
And I’d rather not meddle in the affairs of humans.  
But if it’s a war of sorts these people want, it’s a war of sorts they’ll get.


	6. So, I've been reaped for the Fandom Games.

Sonny Joon  
First, I was like...  
"What?" And then, I was like...  
"OMG!" And then, I was like...  
"I don't wanna die!" And now, I'm like...  
"Alright. Let's do this."  
Wish me luck, SPIED members! (Oh, and by the way, don't mind the ring in the last pic. I'm not actually married.)


	7. Oh, this is so not good...

Bess Marvin  
Soooo, training week begins, and wow I am totally not ready for these games at all. I never have been and I don’t think I ever will be???? But dying also really isn’t on my agenda.  
I guess I’ll just… well, figure out something… I just don’t know what that is yet… which is probably not a great plan…


	8. Training Week...

Savannah Woodham  
I don’t really know what type of "training" I’m supposed to be doing… I can’t just become a whole new person–physically, mentally, emotionally -- by the end of the week. I’d hope not ever, but after finding and studying some of the stuff from Round 1, I saw it happen to some of those guys.  
I guess I’ll use my skills to the best of my ability, but I’m not really sure what else to say or do.


	9. Training Week.

Ethel Bosinny  
Training Week. It’s what leads up to the beginning of the Games. I guess that means I’ll train? I’ll admit that I’m not entirely sure what to do, but I think I’ll be thinking of this next week as an extended warm up of sorts? Strategy, skills, etc.


	10. And here are the pre-Games Tribute Rankings!

Once again, I'm just plugging them into an online randomizer and winging it...  
1\. Grigor Karakinos  
2\. Sonny Joon  
3\. Savannah Woodham  
4\. The Marquis de Carabas  
5\. Ethel Bosinny  
6\. King Thranduil  
7\. Finnick Odair  
8\. Bess Marvin  
9\. The Ninth Doctor


	11. Caesar Flickerman Answers a Question

An anonymous Tumblr user asked: I know you said you shouldn't be answering questions like this, but... Who do you think will win this round?  
Caesar Flickerman answered: I think either the Doctor or Finnick Odair. They both seem to really know what they’re doing.  
But, to all Tributes… May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	12. Taped-Up Eyelids

Sonny Joon  
Well, it’s time for me to power marathon the footage from the first round.  
Get me a bunch of coffee, stat! It’s study time!


	13. Studying, Coffee, and Pizza

Sonny Joon  
I’d been watching the footage from the first round since about 1:30 this morning, trying to get together a game plan. And I was out of coffee. And I was starving.  
So, I went out into the Capitol to search for food and coffee.  
I was in line at a coffee shop when I saw Bess Marvin. I remembered her from New Zealand, so I went over to talk to her.  
"Hey, Bess, right?" I asked.  
She squeaked out "Hey!" before giving me a funny look.  
"What? Is there something wrong with my face?"  
"Well, yeah!" she told me. "Why is there tape all over your eyes?"  
"Oh, right…" I said, ripping the tape off my face. "I did that to help keep myself awake. I’ve been trying to study the footage from the first round of the Games for like, twenty hours. I only stopped because I’m out of coffee."  
"Oh. OK," she said. And then, she blurted out, "Have you eaten anything?"  
"No, I haven’t," I told her. My stomach growled on cue. "Hey, want to get some pizza? Pi-pi-pi-pizza!"  
She said yes, and then we left the coffee shop.

Bess Marvin  
I can’t believe Sonny is here, I don’t even know how I feel about that. But then I was out to get food and, of course, I ran into him! C’mon food! Why do you have to put me in these situations. I couldn’t stop myself before I asked him if he ate anything.  
"Soooo," I awkwardly started. "What have you been up to since New Zealand? And how did you end up in this mess, too?"

Sonny Joon  
"I have no idea how I got here," I responded as we sat down to a table. "I seriously think they just started pulling names out of a hat."  
Bess laughed a bit too loudly, and then asked, "Oh, like you did for Pacific Run?"  
"Um… No. I didn’t do that. I picked just the right people for the scavenger hunt, remember?" I asked. "And anyway… I’ve been doing SPIED stuff. Hey. Do you think the Doctor is one of the Annunaki, or just a regular Time Lord?"

Bess Marvin  
Way to say the wrong thing, I thought to myself.  
"Right, sorry, of course, you really did pick an interesting bunch of people!"  
I hesitated for a sec, trying to figure out which answer I would be better off with. "Um, I think he’s probably a Time Lord, but I don’t think that being a Time Lord is really regular. But I’m glad SPIED is still going strong for you!"

Sonny Joon  
"Yeah, SPIED is going great," I said. "I mean, I guess. I’m still trying to figure out what’s up with my grandfather’s device, and if it did anything."  
"Your champagne," a male, northern English voice said.  
"We didn’t order any," I said, not paying him much attention.  
"Your champagne," the man insisted.  
"Hey, buddy!" Bess said, turning around and shoving a finger into the guy’s stomach. "Go away! I’m underage!"  
And then the two of us actually looked up at his face.  
"Oh… Shoot," Bess said.  
It was the Doctor.

The Doctor  
I had to go over there as soon as I heard those two talking about me. I wished I had my Sonic Screwdriver with me as a precaution, but it was gone. And I couldn’t get a replacement one from the TARDIS, because I couldn’t find that, either.  
"Sonny Joon, is it?" I asked. "Who are you, and why are you looking for me?"  
\---  
And then Bess started getting upset.  
"Dude, what did you do?" Sonny asked.

Bess Marvin  
What was happening with the Doctor and Sonny confused me, but that’s not why I was upset.  
"N-n-no guys, it’s not you. I’m sorry, I-I think I need to be alone right now."  
I offered the Doctor my seat, and ran off.

The Ninth Doctor  
"Alright, then," I said, sitting down. I repeated, "Who are you, Sonny Joon? Why have you been looking for me?"  
"I’m nobody" he said.  
"Come on, you’re not nobody," I said.  
And then I noticed his shirt. It was dark blue, with white circles near the bottom. It looked like circular Gallifreyan writing. "You’re not nobody," I repeated. "Who are you?"

Sonny Joon  
I kinda forgot that I had this shirt on, at least, until the Doctor started staring at it.  
"I’m Sonny Joon, head of SPIED. My grandfather, Jin, started the organization. He said he was trying to find the Annunaki to better Earth society, but… His scavenger hunt, the one that led to Pacific Run… Those comics… How did he know which contestants I’d pick? Why did he have me do all that? I can’t ask him because he’s dead now."  
"Alright, what’s your theory, then?" he asked.  
"I think he wanted to go home," I told him. "He always looked a bit different to me every time I saw him as a boy. It wasn’t because he was he was aging, not really. But I think his device was some sort of ET-phone-home sorta thing. He couldn’t go home without his spaceship."  
"His TARDIS?" he picked up. "You think Seung Jin was a Time Lord?"  
"Yeah, I…" I started. "Wait, how did… Did you know him?"  
"The Musician… How did I miss him?" he asked.


	14. Remember the time I scared that Drew girl by popping up out of nowhere all the time?

Ethel Bosinny  
I guess that’s a skill that will come in handy during these Games.


	15. Private Thoughts

Bess Marvin  
Eating with Sonny, having this Doctor try to order us champagne? I can’t wait to go home and tell Nancy and George about this!  
…Wait. Shiiiiiiiiiiiit. I -- I might not… not be able to go home… I might not make it out of this alive. OH MY GOD I MIGHT NEVER BE ABLE TO SAY GOODBYE I MIGHT NEVER BE ABLE TO TALK TO MY BEST FRIENDS AGAIN OH MY GOD I AM SOBBING.


	16. A New Trend?

Finnick Odair  
A couple hours ago, I saw Sonny Joon leave the training compound with tape all over his eyes.  
I just left for a late-night walk, and I just saw a group of what looked like a group of friends with taped-up eyelids.  
Did... Did Sonny just start a new fad?


	17. Deadly Midnight Snack

The Marquis de Carabas  
I was in the cafeteria here in the training compound, pilfering food from the kitchen for a late night snack for studying the footage from the first round.  
(During the day, I’d rather not be caught dead in there. It’s like one of those horrible school lunch rooms I’ve heard they have in London Above.)  
On the way out, I saw Savannah Woodham, walking to the dormitory building. I caught up to her, starting up a conversation.  
"Miss Woodham," I said. "I heard what you’d said about me in your interview with Caesar Flickerman the other night. I mean, they were broadcasting the interviews on live television, and there was a feed going in the green room where they were holding us."  
"Oh?" she asked, turning to me.  
"I’m not actually the worst person from London Below you could’ve been pitted against in this competition," I told her. "I’m dangerous, sure, but I’m far from the worst. There are… There were others, plenty of others, but… I hear there were… Others in the pool for potential Reaping."

Savannah Woodham  
I was interested that Marquis was starting a conversation with me. I didn’t know that those interviews were broadcast, and that the other tributes could see them…  
Was he trying to be nice? Or just play nice to get my guard down?  
"Others? And, uh, Mr. Marquis, I hope my comment didn’t offend you, or anythin’ like that. But what makes you wanna strike up a conversation with little ol’ me?"

The Marquis de Carabas  
"The main thing is, I’m just trying to warn you of the obvious fact that these Games are incredibly dangerous. All of us here know that, out in the Fandoms, even if the regular citizens of the Capitol don’t realize it." I told her. "And, yes, there are worse people from London Below who could’ve been reaped in my place… Croup and Vandermar, or the Angel Islington…"

Savannah Woodham  
"Well, I really do appreciate that -- It’s real sweet. It’s going to be dangerous, there’s no way around that. But these worse people… do tell me more, it’s fascinatin’."

The Marquis de Carabas  
"Again, you’re lucky you’re not up against Croup and Vanermar, or Islington," I started. "Croup and Vandemar… The most renowned assassins in all of London Below…" I pulled out a photo from my pocket.  
"The one on the left is Mr. Croup. He’s the brains of the operation, a real fox. The one on the right is Vandemar, the brute strength. He’s rather dim-witted, but he’s more of a wolf. Both are rather fond of torture, especially Vandemar. I’d know. But if the Angel Islington was here, you’d best be terrified." I pulled out a couple more photos.  
"I know what you must be thinking. ‘Oh, he’s an Angel, and such a pretty one, at  
that.’ That’s how he fooled people. That’s how he fooled the entire great civilization of Atlantis. He sunk Atlantis. Just because someone annoyed him over what I’m assuming is something completely mundane. And he nearly started a second rebellion in Heaven. If you were competing against Islington, you’d be smart to steer clear of him as long as possible. And you’d also be smart to not anger him.  
"So, in all honesty, you’re lucky I’m here instead of them," I finished.

Savannah Woodham  
"Wow," is all I could get out at first; I was impressed and felt an odd mix of fascination, with a little bit of intimidation, and some connection.  
"These guys, they do seem dangerous. Definitely people I’d be weary of, but you say I should be terrified… are they terrifying to you?"

The Marquis de Carabas  
"Am I terrified of them? Of course I am! What do you expect!" I replied. I hesitated, and then finished, "Technically, Croup and Vandemar killed me once… And I saw the Angel as he tried to use the Lady Door to start his Heavenly takeover, before she prevented it. That’s why I’m glad we’re not all up against those three."

Savannah Woodham  
"I’m realizing that more and more," I agreed, before thinking back to some of my own experiences, "but there are people… err… um… things? from my world, so to speak, that I’m glad that I don’t have to face here."  
I was going to leave it at that, until he seemed curious, and nodded for me to continue.  
"Some of what I’ve seen… it can really mess with a person’s head, maybe even like torture, to some. I can’t catch a lot of it on film, but what I can… well, take a look...  
'"Dear, sweet Charlotte, the terror of Blackrock Island...  
"...and a Yurei at a Japanese inn. I’ve come face to face with them… and others."

The Marquis de Carabas  
"But… If you saw the ghost of Charlotte Thornton… How was she alive enough to be a Tribute in the previous round of the Games?" I asked.

Savannah Woodham  
"Hun, with everything I’ve solved… well, that’s the one thing I’ve never been able to figure out, and I don’t know if I ever will."


	18. Well, things could be going better.

The Ninth Doctor  
There are less than 48 hours until we’re all actually in the Arena for the Games. The first part of the Games, in the Cornucopia, is theoretically the most deadly part. I don’t want to have to kill again, but if survival is at stake… I don’t know what to do anymore.  
And Sonny Joon’s grandfather may’ve been a Time Lord? I honestly don’t know what to make of that.


	19. In the Training Center

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.wingamestore.com/images_screenshots/nancy-drew-the-silent-spy-18155.jpg

Grigor Karakinos  
I was in the Training Center, getting ready for the Games in a day and a half. I heard someone come in, but as I warmed up on the punching dummy, I wasn’t really paying attention to who it was.  
I finished warming up and went over to the lockers to grab my water. The Doctor was there, putting his worn, black leather jacket into one.

The Ninth Doctor  
I was hoping that Grigor was about to leave, but apparently not.  
"Why’d you bring your own water?" I asked him. "There’s a cooler over there." I pointed to it.  
"Hm. Honestly, I wasn’t even paying attention to it."  
As he stood up from setting the water bottle down, I got a really good look at him. "Hang on," I said. "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem strangely familiar."

Grigor Karakinos  
I barely started my workout, but I had to get out of there, quickly. It was looking like I was caught in another con.  
"It’s possible," I said. "But I actually think it’s the thought of a death match messing with your post-war mind."  
I turned and started to leave.  
"You forgot your water," the Doctor said. He tossed it to me, and I caught it. He continued, "I’ll see you in the Arena, Jack."  
"Grigor," I corrected, exiting the room. "It’s Grigor now."


	20. One day more.

Sonny Joon  
The Games start tomorrow.  
I'm so screwed.


	21. There's one more day.

Grigor Karakinos  
Guess which Tribute isn't getting much sleep tonight? This one.  
But who needs sleep when you're this gorgeous?


	22. King Thranduil

King Thranduil  
Only a matter of hours, and then... Into battle.


	23. Finnick Odair

Finnick Odair  
It's the night before the Games. Does anyone want a sugar cube?


	24. Twelve More Hours

The Ninth Doctor  
Am I ready for this? No. No, I am not.


	25. And it's the night before.

The Marquis de Carabas  
Let's get it over with.


	26. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Grigor Karakinos

Caesar Flickerman: So, Grigor, you knew someone who competed in the first round, Xenia Doukas. Having seen her already compete, and having worked with her outside the Arena, do you wonder what it would’ve been like to be in the same round as her?  
Grigor Karakinos: Let me just say this:  
I am not Xenia’s puppet anymore. She would’ve been the first person I would’ve went after.  
CF: I’ve heard that you have a sketchy past, and that as a child, you’ve honed your survival skills while bouncing around foster families. Will any of those skills resurface in the Arena?  
GK: Any supposed sketchiness aside, I know I can survive. I’ve survived for a very long time.  
And I know people. I can read them. I can figure out how to get them to do whatever I need them to, so that I can take them out.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think would be the toughest opponent and why?  
GK: I’d have to say Finnick Odair. Hasn’t he done something like this before? I feel like he has a huge advantage over all of us.  
CF: Thank you! That was Grigor Karakinos, everyone!


	27. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Sonny Joon

Caesar Flickerman: Sonny, you’re going to be competing against Bess Marvin, one of your own last-minute choices for Pacific Run. How interesting is that going to be?  
Sonny Joon: Bess… Oh, was she the blonde one who couldn’t talk? Fun times…  
CF: I’ve heard you currently run an alien research organization. What if I told you that a certain Time Lord called the Doctor is another one of your opponents?  
SJ: Wait, the Doctor is here? Jamila, if you’re watching this… I told you he was real!  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think would be the toughest opponent and why?  
SJ: Oh, definitely Ethel Bosinny. That chick is creepy.  
CF: Thank you! That was Sonny Joon, everyone!


	28. Caesar Flickerman Interviews the Marquis de Carabas

Caesar Flickerman: Monsieur Marquis, I’ve heard people compare you to the Cheshire Cat. Do you think that comparison is accurate, and if so, would it help you in the Arena?  
(Whoops… I almost just spoiled the surprise there… But the Capitol won’t replace me. I can do this job better than anyone.)  
The Marquis de Carabas: Oh, I’ve actually met Chess… And I guess I do see a bit of a similarity between us. We both seem to get out of slippery situations very well. And we have a knack for survival.  
CF: But on the other hand, how out of your element do you think you’ll be outside of London Below?  
MC: I’ll be fine. I’ll just adapt to a new hunting ground.  
CF: Which other tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
MC: I think probably Sonny Joon. He seems crazier than Old Bailey, which could potentially make him extremely dangerous.  
CF: Thank you! That was the Marquis de Carabas, everybody!


	29. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Bess Marvin

Caesar Flickerman: So, Bess, you’ve been on an extremely competitive reality TV show before, and your team won. Do you think you’ll be able to do it again?  
Bess Marvin: Umm, I think I’m supposed to say yes… but no, I don’t think so. Not on my own like this; not where the aim of the game is to kill or get killed.  
CF: And speaking of Pacific Run… Did you know you’ll be competing against Sonny Joon?  
BM: Sonny? Here? SONNY IS HERE?? No, I did not know this!! Nancy and co., if you see this, why did nobody inform me until now???  
CF: Which other tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
BM: I’m pretty worried about Finnick Odair. He’s done stuff like this before, and that gives him a major edge.   
CF: Thank you! That was Bess Marvin, everybody!


	30. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Savannah Woodham

Caesar Flickerman: Savannah, as a paranormal investigator, what do you think it will be like to likely be the cause of some of these deaths?  
Savannah Woodham: Caesar, hun, that’s a question I’d really rather not answer.  
CF: Ah, an evasive one! How easily do you think you’d be able to avoid your opponents in the Arena?  
SW: I don’t think that should be a huge problem, but boy, will I try. I think it’ll be easier to figure out once we get into the actual Arena.  
CF: Which other tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
Which other tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
SW: I think the Marquis de Carabas will be the toughest opponent. It almost seems like he wants to be here, and anyone like that makes me shudder.  
CF: Thank you! That was Savannah Woodham, everybody!


	31. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Ethel Bosinny

Caesar Flickerman: Ethel, I’ve heard that you’ve had some very rigorous teaching methods. Are you expecting to bring the same sort of intensity to the Games?  
Ethel Bosinny: Yes, I do think so. If you want to survive, you can’t just be frivolous. Your life is on the line.  
CF: And how will you be able to work your own personal magic on the other Tributes?  
EB: I guess, Mr. Caesar, that that is for me to know, and everyone else to find out… But I think I’ll be able to hold my own out there.  
CF: Which other tribute do you think would be the toughest opponent and why?  
EB: King Thranduil seems to have battle experience, and I don’t think he’ll have any qualms about killing other tributes, because he just wants to get this all over with and go back to ruling his kingdom.  
CF: Thank you! That was Ethel Bosinny, everybody!


	32. Caesar Flickerman Interviews King Thranduil

Caesar Flickerman: Your Highness, you’ve been pulled away from ruling Mirkwood to participate in the Games. Who’s in charge there in your stead?  
King Thranduil: Of course, my son Legolas will be. And if he so decides to let Tauriel return to her former post as the Captain of the Guard, I do hope she won’t be making any rash decisions.  
CF: You’ve seen battle before. Do you think you’d have any advantage over the rest of the Tributes because of that?  
KT: I may. But, then again, this “Doctor” has also seen war…  
CF: Which other tribute do you think would be the toughest opponent and why?  
KT: I’d have to say the Marquis de Carabas. He seems like a slippery sort of man.  
CF: Thank you! That was King Thranduil, everybody!


	33. Caesar Flickerman Interviews the Ninth Doctor

Caesar Flickerman: So, Doctor… You’ve survived the Time War, and now you’re being thrown into another death match. How do you think you’ll fare this time?  
The Ninth Doctor: No comment, other than I’d really rather not be here.  
CF: You’re the Doctor… Doctor Who?  
ND: It’s just the Doctor.  
CF: Which other tribute do you think would be the toughest opponent and why?  
ND: I think it’d have to be Finnick Odair. He and I are in the same boat, having been in situations like this numerous times, so we’d probably have a similar mindset on how to play the Games.  
CF: Thank you! That was the Doctor, everybody!


	34. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Finnick Odair

Caesar Flickerman: Finnick, how does it feel to be a veteran of the Fandom Games, of sorts?  
Finnick Odair: Oh, I don’t want to be here. Nobody does.  
CF: Having been in death matches like this before, do you think you have an advantage over the others in the Arena?  
FO: It may. I don’t want to kill anyone again, but if it gets me safely home to Annie soon… I’ll do what I have to.  
CF: Which other tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
FO: I think Bess Marvin. Such a nice, innocent girl doesn’t belong in a fight like this.  
CF: Thank you! That was Finnick Odair, everybody!


	35. Alright, everyone!

Caesar Flickerman  
That was our final interview for the Second Fandom Games! Don’t forget to keep up with our Tributes as they train this week, and don’t forget to watch the start of the Games this Friday!


	36. Bloodbath at the Cornucopia: Round 2

Surrounding the Cornucopia is Wonderland, a country recently eaten away by war and the tyranny of the Red Queen Iracebeth. But as soon as her sister, the White Queen Mirana, was set to rebuild, the country was suddenly, mysteriously abandoned... And left to be the perfect Arena.

Ladies and Gentlemen... Let the Fandom Games begin!  
A gong sounds, and the nine Tributes run off of round, metal platforms. They head for the Cornucopia, where they fight for the supplies they that think they'd need to survive in the Games, in what is expected to be the bloodiest part of the Games.

The Ninth Doctor  
The gong sounded, and I sprinted for the Cornucopia.  
On a table of supplies, I saw my sonic screwdriver. I grabbed it, putting it in my jacket pocket, and then I grabbed a backpack full of supplies.  
Next to me was Sonny Joon. I had an idea. He wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings, or so I thought. I’d planned on disarming him, with a sleight-of-hand trick, switching what I thought was the handgun in his pocket with a banana.  
I ran off, trying to get out of the fray, the supposed gun still in hand. And then Sonny followed me.  
"Great source of potassium, huh?" he called after me.  
I paused for just a moment and looked down at what was in my hand. I’d switched a banana for a banana.  
I groaned and yelled, not just to Sonny, but to myself, "This kind of stupidity will get you killed in the Games!"  
And then I continued off to the southeast.

Sonny Joon  
I ran into the Doctor, getting supplies in the Cornucopia. We had an interesting moment there.  
After I grabbed some weapons and a backpack, I decided to follow him. I wasn’t sure if I’d get answers from him about Grandpa Jin, but he seemed like a good person to have on my side here in the Arena.

Ethel Bosinny  
The gong sounded and off and running I went. I tried to watch my surroundings as much as possible. Once I got into the Cornucopia, I made a beeline for the stuff I needed. I picked up a bag of what seemed like food and basic supplies; my next step was to get weapons. I saw a generally empty area, and, I swear, what I needed just came to me. There was another bag -- two guns and bullets to go with them. I grabbed a sword that someone dropped, and figured that I shouldn’t push my luck in this madness. As I made my way out, someone was in my way, and I kicked them. I think it was that blonde girl. She stumbled, but I didn’t stay to look, I just ran out of the Cornucopia and into the Arena.

Grigor Karakinos  
There was a lot of fighting going on in the Cornucopia. I slipped around everyone the best I could, but I still got some cuts and bruises.  
I got a bag of supplies, a pair of handguns, and then I just made a break for the world of the Arena.

The Marquis de Carabas  
I was in the Cornucopia, getting supplies. I fought my way through the small crowd, grabbing a bag, a dagger, and a gun.  
I think I threw the most punches at that Karakinos man when I was in there, but it was no big deal.  
After getting everything I needed, I hurried out of the Arena, heading to a large, red-looking area in the southeast, skirting around the Doctor and Sonny Joon.

Bess Marvin  
I was running… well… maybe not running, but I should have been, to the Cornucopia, and I was trying to stay cool. Once inside, I looked around, a bit overwhelmed, trying to get my bearings.  
"Ouch!" I yelled as someone swiftly kicked me, and I stumbled to the ground. I saw a flash of red hair, so it was probably Evelyn? or Edith? or Ethel? Whatever her name was, but I narrowed my eyes; I’m going to get her back. Maybe. 

King Thranduil  
I ran to the Cornucopia. I really didn’t need all that much. I saw my Elven sword and grabbed it, along with a bag of supplies. Then I ran northwest.

Finnick Odair  
Fighting off blows from the other Tributes, I made it into the Cornucopia. Inside, I managed to find a large trident. I grabbed it and a bag of supplies.  
And then it was time to enter the Arena.  
I had no idea what to do, so I just headed east.

Savannah Woodham  
When the gong sounded, my whole world blurred for a moment, then everything was crystal clear: I had to get my supplies and strategize now that we’re in the Arena. I’m not the fastest, so when I got there there were already other tributes. I started grabbing supplies -- bags with healing stuff, food, I grabbed a bunch of weapons -- I’m not even sure what I grabbed. Then I saw Ethel kick Bess and Bess went down. I don’t want to see the poor darlin’ get hurt, so I rant over to her, grabbed her hand, and helped her up.   
"C’mon, let’s grab more supplies," I urged her, and we ran around grabbing whatever we could find. Once we figured we had enough, we made our way out, and into the Arena.


	37. The Red Desert

The Ninth Doctor  
After leaving the Cornucopia, I crossed the Arena, followed by Sonny Joon.  
We started to cross the Red Desert. The place seemed completely uninhabitable, though some trees and things had tried, and failed.  
And then, suddenly, I was home. I was on Gallifrey. I sank to my knees.  
And I saw them all. I saw my friends and family. They were all there, in the wastelands of that great planet. They’d all fallen.  
And they were surrounded by Daleks.

Sonny Joon  
I stopped a few feet away from the Doctor.  
"No," I heard him say. "This can’t be possible. How are the Daleks in the Arena?"  
"Doc…" I started. "There’s nothing there. It’s just a desert. OH…" And then it hit me: It must have been some sort of PTSD. It was a flashback from the Time War.  
"We can… We can turn back," I suggested.  
"No," he said. "We keep going. It looks like there’s a castle ahead."  
But he still wouldn’t move from that spot. And I got an idea.  
I took off my backpack and set it on the ground. Then I took my shirt off, the one the Doctor didn’t like, tore it into strips, and turned it into a makeshift blindfold. I put my backpack back on. That’s going to leave some shoulder blisters, I thought.  
I crouched down next to the Doctor, putting the blindfold on him. "Think this’ll help?" I asked.  
"It… It might." I didn’t want to tell him that I wasn’t sure if it’d be a solution if he had to go back across the desert alone.  
And we started off again.


	38. What a pretty castle...

Bess Marvin  
So after I stumbled, Savannah helped me up. At first I was a little wary… what if she picked me up, and promptly stabbed me or something??  
Luckily, that didn’t happen. What happened is that we ducked and hid in the garden, covered by the bushes and topiaries; I thanked her profusely, and begged her not to kill me. She said she wouldn’t, so long as I wouldn’t kill her, either. And so we made an alliance. I know this is a literal death match, but she seems sweet. We started walking, heading generally towards some white-ish towers in the distance.

Savannah Woodham  
Bess and I were just startin’ to wonder where exactly we were going, until before us was this absolutely gorgeous castle. Pink trees, light grayish-white marble… just marvelous. We made our way in, and ended up in this little balcony alcove, with a bench and an amazing view.  
"So, hun, what are we gonna do to survive? Any ideas?"


	39. All that was left was the smile...

The Ninth Doctor  
Sonny and I finally made it to Crims. We started to wander around the castle, trying to find a place to stay for the night.  
We stumbled across the throne room. Sitting on top of the Red Queen’s throne was the Marquis de Carabas, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He must’ve slipped past us during my breakdown in the Red Desert.

The Marquis de Carabas  
I slid off the top of the throne and walked over to Sonny and the Doctor.  
"Well, look who finally showed up," I said. "The Time Lord and the wannabe."

Sonny Joon  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
The Marquis told us, "Same as you, I expect. Hiding out. Finding shelter. Surviving."  
"Oh?" The Doctor asked. "And who made you king here?"

The Marquis de Carabas  
I decided to ignore that comment.  
"I’ll expect you’ll want somewhere to stay for the night," I chose to say instead. "I’ll show you some suitable rooms, if you’d like."  
"Why should we trust you? This is a death match," Sonny asked.  
"A sensible question," I replied. "You should trust me as much as I trust you two, which is to say… Not at all."  
I left the throne room, followed by Sonny and the Doctor.  
"Oh, and don’t wander off. It’s a good way for someone to sneak up and kill you," I advised. "Especially you, Mr. Joon. You seem like the wandering-off type."

Sonny Joon  
I couldn’t help but ignore the Marquis’ advice.  
I wandered off. I’m the curious type.  
I found a doorway that opened to a balcony. I stepped out to enjoy the view.


	40. Private Thoughts

Ethel Bosinny  
After the Cornucopia, I wandered a bit, but stayed in the general area. Stumbling upon the cemetery, I sat right inside the gate, out of sight, and took stock of my supplies. I actually made out pretty decently, so that’s satisfying for now. Knowing that the worst is ahead of me, I let myself doze off for a little while, hoping I’d continue to be out of sight. When I woke up, I was relieved to find everything as it should have been. I mulled around a bit, strategizing, and trying to think about my next moves.


	41. Master of Stealth

Ethel Bosinny  
I knew that some of the guys were planning on making their way to Crims. I hung back for a while, then started on my way. I got there and snuck through the doors, making sure to stay extra quiet. I heard them walk away, maybe upstairs, and I crept out. Sonny wandered off. Of course he did, even I heard the warning from the Marquis, but nope. I tiptoed after him, and found him on the balcony. I crept up behind him and grabbed him around his neck.  
"Don’t scream," I told him, as I covered his mouth.

Sonny Joon  
I still struggled to free myself from Ethel’s grip. I couldn’t. She was surprisingly strong.  
And she shoved me against the railing of the balcony, nearly throwing me over.

Ethel Bosinny  
"I’m sorry, but you’ve given me no choice."  
I took my knife and slashed his throat. His body fell lifeless in front of me; I almost pushed him over the balcony, but I had done enough. I took the gun from his pocket and ran out of the alcove, and out of Crims.


	42. Oh, fantastic!

The Ninth Doctor  
Apparently, we’ve had our first death.  
And Sonny just wandered off.  
Eight guesses as to who just died.


	43. I'm Out of the Castle

The Ninth Doctor  
As soon as the sun rose, I got out of Crims. I didn’t trust this Marquis.  
The Marquis de Carabas is a little bit dodgy in the same way that rats are a little bit covered in fur.  
I skirted around the eastern edge of the Red Desert, missing the worst of it.  
And around teatime, I came across an already-set table outside of a ruined windmill. Finnick Odair was already there.

Finnick Odair  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"I’m getting away from the Marquis," he told me. "And from whoever killed Sonny."  
"Right. Um…" I didn’t know what else to say, so I just went, "Do you want a sugar cube?"


	44. May 2nd Commentary

Caesar Flickerman  
The Doctor has escaped Crims and met up with Finnick at the abandoned mill and Mad Tea Party. Will they join up as an Alliance?  
And what will happen next in the Red Queen’s palace, now that Sonny’s been dead for a day, and the Doctor has left? Who will die there first, Ethel or the Marquis? Or will they team up?  
What have Bess and Savannah been up to in Malmoreal? Will they run into Thranduil?  
And why has Grigor been so quiet? That seems so unlike him!  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	45. Meanwhile, at Crims

Ethel Bosinny  
Eventually, I snuck back into Crims. I was carefully exploring the place; I didn’t want the Marquis to find me, at least, not until I found him. It didn’t take too long until I saw him. He appeared to be making his way back to the throne room. I took a little shortcut I found, and by the time he entered, I was already lounging on the throne.  
"You’re not the only one who can be sly and sneaky around here, Mr. Marquis," I called to him, flashing my eyes and waving to him, gun in hand.

The Marquis de Carabas  
"Oh, you’re a clever girl," I said. I added sarcastically, "I could learn something from you."  
She rose from the throne, walking over to me, shoving the gun in my face.  
"Whoa, easy," I said. "Parlay. Imagine me with a white flag. I just wanted to see if you were still around. Good job on killing the fool. I wish you’d have gotten the Time Lord, too, but it’s early yet. I propose an Alliance. What do you say?"

Ethel Bosinny  
I put a finger to my cheek and bit my lip for a second.  
"I don’t mind that idea, but how am I to believe you? You could turn around and kill me next."

The Marquis de Carabas  
"Too true,” I said. “I could say the same thing about you, you know."  
To be safe, I slid my left hand along my side, resting my fingertips on the hilt of the dagger tucked into my belt. I hoped the movement wouldn’t be too obvious.

Ethel Bosinny  
"So, is that a knife in your belt? A sword? Or are you just happy to see me? Don’t try it, Marquis. You know better than that. I thought you said you wanted an Alliance?"

The Marquis de Carabas  
"Oh, come on. This is a death match. I was only going to use the dagger if necessary," I said. "But an Alliance would help, don’t you think?"

Ethel Bosinny  
His answer was pretty truthful; I shrugged my shoulders.  
"I think I can agree to that."


	46. May Third

Caesar Flickerman  
So, Ethel and the Marquis have teamed up. How well will that work out? They both seem like strong personalities.  
Speaking of teaming up, what of Finnick and the Doctor? And Savannah and Bess?  
And where is everyone else?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	47. Ethel makes herself laugh: A random internal thought

Ethel Bosinny  
Today's May 4th.  
May the fourth be with you.  
Note to self: Ethel, stop it; this is a death match.


	48. A Slow Day

Caesar Flickerman  
I guess everyone's been saving their strength?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Fourth be with you.


	49. This is rather odd.

Caesar Flickerman  
In the first Games, the first week was exciting. This time, the first week is going slowly.  
Are the Tributes alright?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	50. Malmoreal

King Thranduil  
I've been wandering the castle this whole week.  
And I've heard voices. I've been avoiding the voices, until tonight.  
I saw Bess and Savannah on a balcony that overlooks a waterfall, and I approached them.

Savannah Woodham  
Sensing something, I signaled Bess to listen. We had a feeling we weren’t alone in castle, but neither of us really wanted to find out.  
We turned around and moved from the center of the balcony. I grabbed my gun from my bag and held it behind my back.

King Thranduil  
I drew my sword, but held it to my side.  
"Oh, how subtle, Miss Woodham, arming yourself," I said. She looked shocked, because she'd obviously thought she was being subtle. "I'm an Elf King," I continued. "Elves have much stronger senses than humans."

Savannah Woodham  
"Well ain’t that lovely?" I countered him, "but if subtlety is the game, then I guess you’re not so good at it, yourself," I said, nodding at his sword.

King Thranduil   
"I'm rather tempted to kill you for insolence right now," I responded, stepping closer, leaning in. "But I won't. Yet."  
Savannah Woodham  
"Thanks, hun," I said, raising an eyebrow, but leaving it at that. I didn’t want to push him too far, because he seemed to have a power-trip, though it made sense, being that he was a king.

King Thranduil  
I just stared at her, confused.  
"Um, Savannah..." Bess said. "I'm not sure if that was a compliment."

Bess Marvin  
I pulled Savannah a step back.  
"Okay, Mr. King, Thranduil, Sir., well, we are just going to get going now; move along. Sorry to bother you, have a nice day!"  
With that, I grabbed Savannah we quickly ran out of Malmoreal, and away, before the situation escalated.


	51. Something's happening in Malmoreal.

Caesar Flickerman  
I wonder what will happen with Savannah, Bess, and Thranduil.  
And what is happening with the other Tributes?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	52. You know what?

Grigor Karakinos  
I think I'm just wandering around the Arena in circles.  
And nobody has found me.


	53. I should've seen this coming.

Grigor Karakinos  
I finally wandered into a really interesting round room, with doors all over the place. The only furniture there was a little round table, and a fancy chandelier.  
On the table was a small bottle and a cake.  
I tried the pishalver potion, and then I shrunk. I somehow managed to fall onto the table. Then I tried the upelkuchen cake, and I became huge.  
I really should've paid more attention to Lewis Carroll in grade school, I thought.  
After a few combinations of the two, still trying to conserve as much of them as I could, I returned to normal size.  
And then I slipped them into my bag. They could be useful.


	54. Where is everyone?

Caesar Flickerman  
Grigor seems to be as ridiculous as ever in Alice's entry room.  
And what will happen with Thranduil, Savannah, and Bess? Or the Doctor and Finnick? Or even the Marquis de Carabas and Ethel?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	55. Where are all the Tributes?

Caesar Flickerman  
Are they resting? Surely nobody's died yet...  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	56. Damsel in Distress... Or Something like That

Ethel Bosinny  
The Marquis and I were sitting around trying to come up with our next move. We were feeling… scheme-y. Suddenly I had an idea!  
"Marquis, what if we pretend you captured me? I’ll scream and stuff and we can lure someone in."  
He grinned, just like a cheshire cat, in response.

The Marquis de Carabas  
"It sounds like a plan," I said. "Let's ust hope someone is close enough for it to work."

Ethel Bosinny  
"Alright, let’s go for it." I nodded at him, and took a deep breath.  
"HELPPPPPP!!!!" I screamed, "HE CAPTURED ME, SOMEBODY!! AHHHHH!" I shrieked, silently laughing a bit when I saw the Marquis cringing at the screams in his ears.

Grigor Karakinos  
I'd gone to Crims to explore the castle. And then I heard the screaming.  
Jeez, someone needs acting lessons, I thought. It didn't seem to be a convincing kidnapping, but I was still curious.  
With part of the upelkuchen cake in my pocket, I headed to the source of the screaming, up in one of the towers.

The Marquis de Carabas  
As we waited for someone to come, I said sarcastically, "Way to sound terrified. We'll be lucky if someone falls for that."  
"Oh, and you could've done better?" Ethel asked.  
I thought I heard someone coming up the stairs and shushed her. They were still a long way down. I still pulled her a touch closer and held my knife to her throat, to keep the illusion going.

Ethel Bosinny  
"If you do anything with this knife that isn’t pretend… I swear to God, Marquis," I growled at him; if looks could kill, he would have just escaped death.  
"I know better then that by now," Marquis assured me.  
The footsteps sounded pretty far down still, but we started musing about who it could be, and what to expect.

Grigor Karakinos  
I was halfway up the tower when I started feeling worn out.  
Man, I am out of shape!  
I paused to get a drink... and I accidentally grabbed the pishalver potion. Shit. I was tiny, like a mouse.  
I took a bite of the piece of upelkuchen I'd dropped... too big of one. I was huge.

Ethel Bosinny  
We heard some thumping… and then some crashing… I turned to Marquis.  
"Something is happening, and it does not sound good. Should we run or stay?"

The Marquis de Carabas  
"Well," I said. "Unless you'd like to jump out the window and fall from this high tower, there's only one exit. And someone's blocking it. They're heading right for us. We have little choice but to stay and stick it out."

Ethel Bosinny  
“Okay, okay, not the best plan.” I conceded, gritting my teeth. “So we stay… now what? Wait for whoever or whatever this thing is to show itself?”

Grigor Karakinos  
I finally made it all the way to the top of the tower. It was a lot easier, given the fact that I was a giant.  
But, on the down side... How was I going to fit through the door?  
I just decided to screw it and break down the door.

Ethel Bosinny  
And who burst through that door? It was Grigor! Well… maybe Grigor on steroids? This is ridiculous. I looked over at Marquis next to me; he looked surprised, but also like he was trying really hard not to laugh.  
"Now what?" I whispered under my breath to him, "Any bright ideas?"

Grigor Karakinos  
I knew that their act was beyond up at this point, but I was willing to do something.  
It was probably stupid, and I was probably going to die for it, but I just started pretending I was the Hulk and started destroying things, trying to do away with the other Tributes.

Ethel Bosinny  
It was pretty clear that Grigor didn’t know what he was doing, and basically panicked. I wasn’t going to try to kill him, but if it happened… oh well. As Grigor tried to destroy stuff, I grabbed the Marquis, and tried to pull him along in the right direction.  
As we dodged Grigor’s feet and the path of stuff he threw around, I think we tripped him. The next thing I knew, he was falling over and I lost sight of the Marquis. I heard a yell, and the walls of the tower started collapsing.  
"Marquis! Get out of here! We’ll meet down below!" As I ran back down the steps, racing against the clock, against my better judgement, I turned and looked back every so often; as I got closer to the bottom, I had a sinking feeling.

The Marquis de Carabas  
I never made it back down the steps to the bottom of the tower. I decided to do the noble thing, for once in a rare while.  
I stayed behind to make sure that Grigor was finished off. As the tower crumbled around us, I jumped up behind him, stabbing him.  
I fell and hit my head. A bunch of rubble fell on my lower half, making it impossible for me to get up, even if I was fully conscious at that point.  
The tower continued to crumble, and I just... let go.


	57. Is everyone still out there?

Caesar Flickerman  
What is going on with Grigor, Ethel, and the Marquis? Early this morning, it was getting really exciting. And then... nothing.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	58. Apparently Finnick is bored with tea.

Ninth Doctor  
Anyway, we're leaving here tonight, headed for... anywhere.

Finnick Odair  
I'm not bored with sugar cubes, though.


	59. Oh, look!

Caesar Flickerman  
Movement in the Arena! Finally!  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	60. Private Thoughts

Ethel Bosinny  
Oh my goodness. The Marquis stayed behind and killed Grigor, sacrificing himself in the process. I should have waited, I should have helped him up there.   
God, Ethel! This is a death match! I slapped myself.  
I think I really liked him.


	61. Two more Tribute deaths?

Caesar Flickerman  
And then there were six. Things should be getting interesting now.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	62. Another slow day.

Caesar Flickerman  
It seems that the Arena has calmed down after yesterday's Tribute deaths.  
What will happen next?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	63. In Loving Memory

Finnick Odair  
The Doctor and I have been hiding out in the cemetery. It seems oddly appropriate to have one here in the Arena...  
It's quiet here, a morbidly peaceful sort of place. It makes me think I'll probably be in one of those graves soon.  
And it seems like the most ironic place to hide, but it's been working so well...


	64. Lost in the Maze

King Thranduil  
I left Malmoreal to explore the rest of the Arena they call Wonderland.  
I've been wandering around in an odd garden maze at one end of a forest of tree-sized mushrooms. This garden is filled with topiaries shaped like animals unfamiliar to me, and with talking roses as tall as me. And there are strange things in my own kingdom of Mirkwood that don't compare to this... Unless, maybe, the Brown Wizard Radagast is in said comparison.  
I've set up camp at a barren courtyard, marked with a sundial.


	65. And we have movement!

Caesar Flickerman  
Thranduil, Finnick, and the Doctor have all resurfaced! And we're seeing more of the Arena! How fun!  
But where are Bess, Savannah, and Ethel? It would be nice to see what they're doing...  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	66. In the Cemetery

King Thranduil  
I left the maze. With so many dead ends there, I'd only be able to outrun other Tributes for so long without potentially trapping myself.  
I headed south and ended up in the cemetery.  
Someone was already there.

The Ninth Doctor  
From across the cemetery, Finnick and I heard the old metal gates creak open. We ducked behind a pair of headstones, with a gun in his hand and my sonic screwdriver in mine.

King Thranduil  
I saw bags sitting against headstones. Whoever else was here couldn't have been far.  
I was proven right when I heard the quiet click of a gun a few feet away.  
Slowly drawing my sword, I said, "You can come out now. I know you're here."

Finnick Odair  
The Doctor got up, raising his hands in mock surrender, and said, "Alright. You got me." I noticed that though he was pretending to give up, he still had his sonic screwdriver in hand.  
"Both of you," Thranduil sighed.  
I slowly got up... and started shooting.

King Thranduil  
Dropping to a crouch, I retreated. I backed into a large tombstone with a Grim Reaper statue on top. The scythe on it used an actual blade.  
Finnick ran out of bullets and paused to reload his gun. The Doctor was to far away to do much damage with his sonic screwdriver, until he started running.  
Turning quickly, I broke the scythe from the statue, thankful for a secondary weapon... even if it was rusted and dulled with time.

The Ninth Doctor  
Thranduil spun back around, now brandishing a sword and a scythe, seemingly unhurt by Finnick's gunfire. It seemed that a sonic screwdriver would be useless.  
So then I decided to try for hand-to-hand combat. I kicked him, knocking him back into the tombstone. Then I punched him in the face.

Finnick Odair  
Thranduil stepped forward and swept the scythe and sword inwards towards each other, and the Doctor ducked, headbutting the Elf.  
I managed to reload my gun. I didn't want to risk hurting the Doctor, so as the two fought, I tried to look for a better vantage point, hoping I didn't end up looking like a coward.  
And then I realized... I'd hidden my trident up in a tree. I started climbing.

Ninth Doctor  
I was surprised by how the Elf King wasn't tiring out. Wait, no I wasn't. He was an Elf. He was supposed to be really physically fit.  
Anyway, we'd backed into a tree, the same one where Finnick had his trident. From up in the branches I heard him call for me, dropping his gun to me. Luckily, I managed to grab it without injuring myself.  
I started to alternate between the gun and my sonic screwdriver.

Finnick Odair  
Thranduil and the Doctor started moving away from the tree when I dropped from the tree, trident in hand.  
Thranduil went to swipe at the Doctor again. The Doctor dropped, unhurt but winded. The Elf King tossed aside the statue's scythe and rose his own sword to strike the Doctor.

The Ninth Doctor  
I was expecting pain when I heard metal on metal.  
I looked up and saw Thranduil's sword stuck in Finnick's trident. The two dropped their weapons, at a temporary standstill.  
"You just now decided to use that thing?" I asked, out of breath.  
He replied, "Well, it's not exactly inconspicuous when we were trying to hide. A gun seemed like a decent short-term weapon. I just happened to find one in my bag of supplies.  
Sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

King Thranduil  
"I suggest a temporary truce," I interjected. "An Alliance, even. What say you, Time Lord and companion?"

The Ninth Doctor  
I slowly stood up. "An Alliance? Finnick, did I hear him correctly? He just tried to kill me, and he's offering an Alliance?!"  
Finnick hesitated. "He's good... Really good. I think it'd be better to have him as a friend than an enemy."  
"Wise choice, Mr. Odair," Thranduil said.  
"Alright, fine," I agreed.  
Finnick and I grabbed our gear, I more reluctantly, and followed Thranduil out of the cemetery.  
"If this doesn't work," I whispered to Finnick. "I'm killing you both."


	67. Snowy Village

Savannah Woodham  
After leaving Malmoreal, Bess and I ended up in the Snowy Village, and set up in the storeroom.

Bess Marvin  
We sat amongst the barrels and sacks, backs against the wall. We were talking, but also in our own minds, trying to make sense of what’s been going on. 

Savannah Woodham  
I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, and loaded a gun, silently motioning for Bess to do the same.

Bess Marvin  
After loading my gun at Savannah’s instruction, we waited a few minutes.  
“Are you sure that someone’s coming?”  
She nodded. Sure enough, not even two minutes later, the door opened and Ethel stood in the doorway. I stood up, gun pointed, and walked towards her.  
“What are you doing here?” I questioned her.

Ethel Bosinny  
Bess’s gun pointed at me, I raised my hands up in surrender. I didn’t think she would actually shoot me, but if I wanted to earn their trust, I had to cooperate.  
"I come in peace," I told them, internally cringing at my cliché. "I last escaped the  
collapse of Crims, where the Marquis died; and Grigor, but the Marquis and I had teamed up. I was wandering the Arena earlier and I heard gunshots -- something’s happening. I tried to get away from the sound, and ended up here."

Savannah Woodham  
I wasn’t getting a sense of bad intentions, at least, not right now. Bess and I felt bad for Ethel, but not bad enough to let our guard down. We agreed on an Alliance, and I pressed Ethel for more details about what she saw/heard earlier. Sounds like the guys are all together somewhere, for better or worse… probably worse, but none of us want to go check it out now.

Bess Marvin  
There haven’t been any cannons tonight, so I guess that means nobody was killed. As much as I really don’t want people dying, I almost wish someone did, because it’d be less people left for us to kill… or trying to kill us.

Ethel Bosinny  
We’ve been staying within the village; today we each took turns walking outside for a few minutes, with whoever wasn’t keeping watch. The fresh air felt good, but it was brisk, cool, and dry, which kept me alert.

Bess Marvin  
On my turn out, I brought a bow and some arrows to practice with. I was surprised to find that I still had a little bit of archery skill in me. Later, we actually ate a little something. We still need to conserve what we have, for obvious reasons, but it felt good to eat, and regain some energy. We decided that during the night, we would keep watch in shifts. First up was Savannah, then me, then Ethel.


	68. Checking In

Ethel Bosinny  
So I’ve been stewing a bit since Marquis died… Now I’m back, and with a vengeance. I’m going to try to track down the other girls, Bess and Savannah. I’m sure I can take them, either that or we’ll make an alliance.  
\---  
I’m making my way around the Arena, and as I’m in the general area of the town and cemetery, I hear some gunshots in the distance. There’s a part of me that wants to find out what’s happening, but unless I want to die, I know that’s a bad idea. I duck behind trees and buildings, trying to stay especially out-of-sight until I can’t hear gunshots anymore. When I reevaluate my surroundings, I see I’m at the beginning of the path to the Snowy Village.  
\---  
It was really pretty in the village; no blood staining the snow… yet. I didn’t want to start exploring the big mansion I saw, so I opted for the storeroom.


	69. Things are heating up in the Arena.

Caesar Flickerman  
In the cemetery, there's an intense fight with Thranduil the Elf King against Finnick Odair and the Time Lord. What will happen there?  
And Ethel has run into Savannah and Bess in a storeroom in the town. Will there be a cat fight there? Will Ethel hurt Bess again? If so, how bad will it be? Or will Bess get revenge?  
Only time will tell.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	70. Things are getting exciting!

Caesar Flickerman  
After trying to kill them, Thranduil has teamed up with Finnick and the Doctor? Did anyone see that one coming?  
And what will happen to the ladies? Will the men find them? What will happen?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	71. Regrouping

Finnick Odair  
I suggested that Thranduil, the Doctor, and I made our way to the Cornucopia for the night.  
I remembered seeing that there were supplies left there after the first day. We weren't low on food or anything, not yet, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to restock anyway.  
Having had the gun returned to me, I restocked on ammo. I saw Thranduil grab an Elf-sized longbow and a quiver of arrows, and I was reminded of competing before.  
At that point, I knew I wanted to win more than ever.


	72. The Arena has quieted down.

Caesar Flickerman  
Last anyone heard, the guys were regrouping in the Cornucopia, gathering supplies left over from the beginning of the Games nearly three weeks ago.  
And what are the ladies doing? Are they still in the storeroom in the snowy village?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	73. And we have movement in the Arena again.

Caesar Flickerman  
The ladies have been patrolling the snowy village. But where are the gentlemen?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	74. Things that go "Bump" in the Night

Savannah Woodham  
I’m not sure what time it is, but suddenly I’m getting a weird sense… ominous, even. My eyes are still closed, and I’m acting like I’m still asleep. But I have a bad feeling. I slowly move a little, the kind of move that someone can make in their sleep, and slowly show some signs of waking up. Slowly I open my eyes, and I see Ethel. She’s a few feet away, her hand by her waistband, and she’s staring towards me and Bess, a look on her face that gave me the shivers.  
"Ethel," I start. "Are you feeling alright? You look exhausted, let me take over for you." I tried to be gentle and keep an element of grogginess to myself. After some back and forth "Are you sure?" "Yes, it’s fine, I’ll take over," Ethel reluctantly goes to bed. Before she did, I could have sworn I saw her scowl, a look of frustration on her face.  
Sirens were going off in my head, I had to wake Bess, but I couldn’t risk waking Ethel.  
\---  
I waited, pacing back and forth, for about 20 minutes. Once I was positive Ethel was sleeping soundly, I went over to Bess.

Bess Marvin  
I woke up suddenly to tapping on my shoulder. I bolted upright in my makeshift bed, eyes wide. My first instinct was to scream, but Savannah gave my arm a squeeze before I could. She put a finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet. She motioned for me to follow her  
to the other side of the supply room. As startled as I was, I think she was even more so.


	75. Because I've been too lazy to do the in-Games Tribute Rankings until now:

1\. Ethel Bosinny  
2\. Savannah Woodham  
3\. King Thranduil  
4\. Bess Marvin  
5\. Finnick Odair  
6\. The Ninth Doctor


	76. Waiting

King Thranduil  
Finnick, the Doctor, and I have been hiding on the edge of the Mushroom Forest, watching the Arena. We haven't dared to light a fire, for fear of being seen and ambushed... Until tonight.  
As Finnick worked on building the fire, the Doctor wrapped the heads of my arrows with small swatches of cloth. They'd be slightly more weighted on that end, but it was something I could work with.  
The two of them finished their work, and then they hid themselves, each behind a mushroom tree. Longbow in hand, I dipped the tip of an arrow into a bowl of oil that had been set aside, and then into the fire, before hiding behind a mushroom and nocking the arrow.  
I quickly glanced around the mushroom, aiming the bow. Then I released the arrow before it could burn all the way down. It flew into a building, setting it ablaze.


	77. Night Changes

Savannah Woodham  
I pulled Bess over towards the window, but before I could explain, we saw a flash outside. It looked, to me, like an arrow, but on fire. We watched it through the window, as it went right for that big mansion and it set ablaze… Well, at least it’s snowy around here.

Bess Marvin  
The burning arrow that flew past the storeroom was a little frightening, but nothing compared to what Savannah told me afterwards. She told me what she woke up to– Ethel being creepy. I knew she was weird, I just knew it. I looked straight at Savannah, and said what I’m sure she was thinking, "We need to kill her."  
Savannah nodded, and added, "Otherwise, she’ll kill us both."

Savannah Woodham  
I’m glad that Bess and I were in agreement about what we had to do. We knew that we would have to flee as soon as possible, so we did everything to prepare first. We gathered more supplies and stuff from the stockroom, and took Ethel’s stuff, too. We left it all in a pile by the door.  
Bess got into her position, and I got into mine: her by the door, and me kneeling near Ethel, gun (with silencer) in hand. At the sound of me loading the gun, Bess pulled out two matches.  
I shot Ethel in the temple, so I knew she was dead. At least she died silently and hopefully rather peacefully, because she was asleep.

Bess Marvin  
Right when Savannah took her shot, I lit the matches and as she ran to join me at the door, I threw them into the center of the storeroom. Hopefully that would also serve to confuse whoever sent that fire arrow this way. We picked up our stuff and silently, but quickly, walked away. We didn’t run… I don’t think either of us saw the need right now.


	78. Things We Lost in the Fire

King Thranduil  
I motioned for Finnick and the Doctor to quietly follow me into the town. I’d noticed three suspicious things that my Allies couldn't, with their backs against the mushrooms, and their faces turned away.  
First: Three women had previously been in a building, but two came out as it caught on fire.  
Second: This fire seemed to be a diversion. It’s as if they didn’t expect me to notice that the building I’d set on fire was still burning.  
Third: I’d heard what sounded like a gunshot just before Bess and Savannah left. Finnick and the Doctor hadn't heard, since they don’t have quite the hearing I do.


	79. Girls Rule, Boys Drool

Bess Marvin  
When Savannah told me she knew where the guys were hiding out, I was surprised. But sure enough, where we hid, we saw them walk from the mushroom forest into the town. Once we saw them go into the town, and we checked to make sure it was all three of them. I followed her, and a few minutes later, we were at what seemed to be their hiding spot.

The Ninth Doctor  
Lucky for us, all we'd left was our campfire.

Savannah Woodham  
Earlier I noticed that they had a fire going. As if they didn’t think it was obvious. Once they were definitely in town, I led Bess to their spot. While most of their stuff was gone, there were a few interesting things left on the ground. There were a few weighted arrowheads. They must have messed them up while trying to make that burning arrow. I grabbed them, and we put out the fire. We wandered through the forest a bit, until we reached the sundial courtyard. We decided to stay put for a bit, but knew that there were an assortment of places we could go from here.

King Thranduil  
I'd noticed that I'd left the arrows back at the old camp. It was only a minor mistake, though. I was still armed with my sword.


	80. And we have another Tribute death!

Caesar Flickerman  
I would've loved to see Ethel advance in the Games, but what can I do?  
And what's up next for the other Tributes? It looks like a storm is coming.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	81. (Time?) Lords of the Manor

The Ninth Doctor  
Thranduil, Finnick, and I have been hiding out in Ascot Manor the past several nights.  
Finnick and I have been sensing trouble since we got here. It's not just because we're worried that Thranduil will try and kill us again. We're worried, all three of us, that Savannah and Bess will attack.

Finnick Odair  
The Doctor and I have locked ourselves into one of the bedrooms. And we heard movement in the hallway. As a precaution, I pushed a chair against the door, wedging it up against the handle.  
And then the movement stopped outside the door.

The Ninth Doctor  
As Finnick braced the door, I pulled on a part of the fireplace grate, revealing a hidden passageway we'd found earlier.  
Finnick grabbed up our supplies as Thranduil crashed through the door. With an axe. Here's Thrandy, I thought as Finnick and I disappeared through the passage and out onto the manor grounds.

Finnick Odair  
So, we hid in the hedge maze. In the cold.  
And we got lost. Thranduil found us.  
The Doctor stunned Thranduil with his sonic screwdriver. I finished him off with my trident, impaling him on the ground. He was dead.  
My trident made a sickening noise as I pulled it out of the body.  
"Ugh," I said. "I'd forgotten how awful doing that was. Maybe I should stick to the gun?"


	82. May 28th

Bess Marvin  
When we heard some distant yells and crashes, Savannah and I started getting worried. We gathered all of our stuff together. When we heard the cannons, we knew we had to get out of the area. Savannah seemed to think that whatever happened, it went down at Ascot Manor.  
As we were leaving, I don’t know what came over her, but for a minute Savannah had a weird look on her face… Something seemed off. You know the way you would describe someone as "they look like they’ve just seen a ghost"? Well, that’s what Savannah looked like… except, with her, something tells me it probably wasn’t a metaphor or an exaggeration.


	83. Five Tributes Down, Four to Go

Caesar Flickerman  
Finnick and the Doctor have killed King Thranduil. What will the two of them do now?  
And what happened with Savannah and Bess?  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	84. Ranking the Final Four Tributes

1\. Finnick Odair  
2\. Bess Marvin  
3\. The Ninth Doctor  
4\. Savannah Woodham


	85. In the Garden

The Ninth Doctor  
I was out trying to search for wood for tonight's fire. It wasn't the best idea to do it alone, but I knew Finnick could manage on his own.  
When I got back to the camp, he was sitting by our supplies. Savannah was close by, unconscious.  
"Alright, where did she come from?" I asked.

Finnick Odair  
"She and Bess were over there in the sundial courtyard," I told him, pointing over in its general direction. "Anyway, when Savannah was out scavenging or something on her own, I knocked her out and brought her here."  
"Why only her?" the Doctor asked. "And why not just kill her?"

The Ninth Doctor  
"I guess she seemed more of a threat than Bess did," Finnick said.  
"Well, she's not a threat NOW!" In the back of my mind, I actually agreed with him, suddenly reminded me of a car I used to have.

Finnick Odair  
And then I heard movement and a quiet muttering as Savannah started to regain consciousness.  
Thinking fast, I drew my gun and shot her.  
The Doctor and I grabbed our stuff and ran. And then a cannon sounded.


	86. Thoughts

Bess Marvin  
Savannah never came back. SHE. NEVER. CAME. BACK.  
That’s how I knew something happened to her. We had an honest agreement, and a real friendship… who would have thought you’d find that in these damn Games?  
When I heard cannons… something inside of me nearly broke. Either right before or right after, it’s kind of a blur, I heard running footsteps pass through the forest; it sounded like they were running out of it. It must have been the Doctor and Finnick, and they must have killed Savannah. But why her? Why not me? I would have been the easy target.  
I don’t what I should do now, or which way I should go first, but I need to get away from here. God, I hope that Savannah’s at peace out there, at least she won’t have to deal with whatever the spiritual aftermath of these games would be for her?  
\---  
More thoughts:  
I knew I had to move last night, but I didn’t know where to go or what to do. I didn’t want to accidentally run into the guys. Maybe it was a dumb decision, but I stayed in the same area overnight. Thankfully I woke up this morning. I had a feeling that it’d be okay for the night, because I doubted the guys would come back here so soon.  
I think I might have an advantage here… I’m literally like the last person they’d expect something from, especially without Savannah, and right after her death…


	87. The Tribute Rankings for the final three

1\. The Ninth Doctor  
2\. Finnck Odair  
3\. Bess Marvin


	88. The Games have been going for a month today!

Ceasar Flickerman  
And we're down to our final three Tributes! Savannah Woodham has been killed. We're all sad to see her go.  
Who will win? Bess Marvin, the Doctor, or Finnick Odair? Who will die next?  
Only time will tell.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	89. Throw "Like a Girl"

Bess Marvin  
After picking up and leaving, I stayed focused and quiet, hoping that I would see or hear a clue as to where the guys are now.  
When I saw them, I was surprised… I knew they were probably feeling somewhat safe right now, but they were basically sitting on the lawn of Ascot Manor. Was this cockiness? Or… just poor decision making?  
Either way.  
I hid in the trees to the side of the Manor, far enough away that they couldn’t see or hear me. Their backs were turned to me, anyway.  
I rummaged through my bag, and pulled out a bomb…. Little known fact: I have a pretty good arm for throwing.  
I took a deep breath, and launched it towards them.  
I’m not really sure what I was going for, but my aim was good.  
It exploded right near them, and it looked like the Doctor got caught in the explosion. I saw a body I’m not sure if he was dead, or just knocked out/injured.  
I started retreating, but paused for a minute when I saw something really weird. It was Finnick… He pulled out his gun, pointed it at the Doctor. That’s when I turned and ran.  
A few seconds later, I heard a gunshot. A few minutes after that, I heard a cannon.

Finnick Odair  
The Doctor was down, mostly from the aftershock from the explosion. I wasn't sure if he was dead or not... But I still trusted him, if he was still alive.  
To throw Bess off our trail, I acted like I was going to shoot him... But after she ran away... I missed. On purpose.  
Picking up my supplies, I turned to leave. And then I heard the high-pitched buzz of a sonic screwdriver. And I fell.  
Trusting the Doctor this one last time was a bad move.  
Tell Annie I loved her.


	90. Pain

The Ninth Doctor  
I didn't want to have to kill Finnick. And I don't want to have to kill Bess. I want to survive, but still...  
And I'm shaken up after the explosion, but I think I'm physically OK. I've been through worse.  
But now all my supplies are gone, lost to the fire. That may be a bit of a problem... Unless I can find something in town.


	91. The Oncoming Storm

The Ninth Doctor  
I went into a storeroom I'd found, gathering as many supplies as I could. In hindsight, I should've grabbed Finnick's, but I had to leave him to the Capitol as soon as I could.  
I made do with as much food as I could get into a single burlap bag I found. I took a small flour scoop and poured gunpowder in another.  
On my way out of the storeroom, I grabbed a sharp knife and a box of matches.  
I headed out of town, past a sad, frozen-over fountain. I wandered through the village, ending up at one of a few houses. This one may've had its thatched roof falling in, but it'd do for the night.  
And here I'll wait, until Bess comes looking.


	92. And we're down to the final two Tributes!

Caesar Flickerman  
I was honestly shocked that Finnick died in the early hours of the morning. From the buzz around the Capitol, nobody expected that!  
And our final two are Bess Marvin and the Doctor.  
The Doctor is someone all of the Capitol was expecting to make it to the finals, but not Bess!  
How will this all end? Only time will tell.  
This has been a commentary from Caesar Flickerman. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	93. The Long Game

The Ninth Doctor  
Well, I've been in this run-down house longer than I originally intended.  
It's shelter, which is good. And the fact that the roof is caving in is a good sign that Bess may not think to check here.  
But I could be wrong.  
I've been hearing noises outside. I mean, I heard noises out there before now. Earlier, they were just squirrels and such.  
This time, the noises are louder and larger, more human. I hope it's not Bess.


	94. Look-Out Point

Bess Marvin  
At the ruined castle… and let me tell you, I do not like it up here. I’m gonna leave as soon as possible. But it’s a pretty good look-out point for this side of the Arena. (Especially because it’s the type of location where you can see almost everything, but no one can really see you). I think I know where the Doctor is. He’s definitely in town, in one of those old houses.  
Ugh, I don’t know what to do. I want to win, and I want to survive… but I don’t want to track down the Doctor and kill him. I need to think.


	95. All Eyes on You

The Ninth Doctor  
I feel like I'm being watched.  
I mean, I know this is all a live television event.  
But this is different. I don't know for sure if Bess is out there, or if she's watching.  
This all needs to end. Now.  
\---  
And I can't just keep sitting in one spot.  
I started pack up my supplies. It's harder, now that I'm using the burlap sacks I picked up in the store room.  
But since I didn't have much in the way of food in the one to begin with, I realized... It wasn't practical to take that one with me. Even if it was full, if I was carrying it and my other bag, it would be hard to defend myself if I had to.  
So I just left that bag where it was, grabbed the other bag I filled the other night, and left the house.

Bess Marvin  
I was on my way towards the town, thinking maybe I could find an abandoned house nearby to the Doctor.  
Apprehension was prickling all over me. Maybe I’m paranoid, but I think something’s going to happen soon. I dug my gun out of my bag, and moved it to be more accessible...  
just in case. I started running through situations in my head.  
I heard some distant movement, and hid behind some fortunately placed trees and bushes.  
The footsteps were approaching. Then from my hiding spot, I saw the Doctor. As he was walking past, I slowly pulled out of the bushes.  
“Stop!” I called, and he turned around, looking surprised.

The Ninth Doctor  
Of course I would run into Bess on the road. I was more surprised than I should have been, seeing her.  
"What are you doing here," I asked, trying to rip a small hole in the bag I was carrying. And it worked. I hoped Bess wouldn't notice.

Bess Marvin  
“Um… You know, trying to survive, the usual,” I said, with a bit of a look on my face. I saw him ripping a hole in his bag. I notice that type of thing.  
And then I realized that bag was filled with charcoal looking stuff -- gunpowder. He didn’t have a gun, which meant he probably had matches.  
Before too much gunpowder got out of the bag, I pulled out my gun, and shot it at the ground by his feet. He stifled a laugh, thinking I have bad aim.  
I’m not sure if he realized the ground below him was sparking. I turned turned my head to the side, and shot straight at him. That bag must have weighed him down, because he didn’t really move out of the way. He went down, but I’m not sure if it was a duck, or a fall. I ran a few feet back, and scaled a tree. The tree led to a grassy hill, and I jumped onto it.

The Ninth Doctor  
Luckily, Bess's aim wasn't that great. She only grazed my arm with that shot. And as I fell, I managed to roll away from the fire.  
Getting back up and seeing Bess climb the tree and make for the hills, I did the most irrational thing I could think of: I jumped through the growing flames. I dropped again, rolling to make sure I wasn't on fire.  
I grabbed a branch from the tree, fashioning it into a makeshift torch, and followed Bess.

Bess Marvin  
I saw the Doctor jump through the flames, and roll. I took that opportunity to hide. I’m not entirely sure where we were, but I hid the first place I could.  
The Doctor must not have seen me, because he looked around a bit, and kept going.  
I was sneaking behind him, but decided not to push my luck. I reloaded my gun and shot him again. Once, twice, three times. I hit him square in the back. I could see that this time. He fell, and his makeshift torch fell next to him, a circle of flames quickly surrounded  
him, and they grew fast. Even without gunshots, it would be hard to get out of this one, and then to come after me, though stranger things have happened.  
I jumped onto a nearby rock, to keep off the grass, where the fire could spread to. The flames kept growing, taller and angrier; he didn’t get up.


	96. Bess Marvin:

The Ninth Doctor  
You were fantastic.  
And you know what? So was I!


	97. CANNONS: The Doctor has been "killed."

The Doctor is loaded into the Capitol's helicopter.  
As it takes him away, nobody notices that he's enveloped in a golden light, and his face changes.


	98. And we have a winner!

Caesar Flickerman  
Bess Marvin has won the Second Fandom Games! Congratulations!  
The Doctor put up a great fight, though.  
I'll be interviewing Bess in the morning.


	99. Aftershocks

Bess Marvin  
I was still standing on that fucking rock, I felt like I was in outer space when the cannons sounded. The heat of the fire was still around. I didn’t even realize it, but when the Capitol people came, I was sobbing hysterically. I won the games, I survived, whoop-dee-do, but at what cost? AT. WHAT. COST?  
Everything around me is a blur, my head hurts.


	100. Caesar Flickerman Interviews Bess Marvin

Caesar Flickerman: We have the winner of the Second Fandom Games!  
Bess, your team unexpectedly came from behind to win Pacific Run, and now you've done the same thing in a move that stunned viewers. How did you manage that?  
Bess Marvin: I -- I don’t know. I wish I could pull some heroic answer out of nowhere, but I can’t. I couldn’t have survived in these games without Savannah, and I owe a lot to her. Once they… once they killed her, I guess I knew I had to be strong without her.  
CF: How different do you think the Games would've been had Savannah's sixth sense kicked in and tipped you off about Ethel?  
BM: I don’t know what goes on… um, went on… in Savannah’s mind, but clearly she noticed something. From what she told me, she got a sorta funny feeling, and when she woke up… well, you saw what happened.  
CF: Thank you! That was Bess Marvin, everyone!


End file.
